This invention relates in general to a rear view device for a vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to an electric circuit board unit according to the preamble of claim 1, an electronic module with such an electric circuit board unit and a rear view device for a vehicle with such an electronic circuit board unit and/or with such an electronic module.
Electronic circuit board units for electronic modules of rear view devices are known. As modern rear view devices comprise a plurality of electronic consumer units, which need to be individual selectable, a plurality of circuit boards, each comprising at least one driver circuit, are provided. Further, to seal said plurality of circuit boards comprising driver circuits, the corresponding number of housings and electrical connections need to be provided. Therefore, the rear view device has to provide enough available space.
An electronic circuit board unit is known from DE 10 2013 108 535 comprising a circuit board build by a plurality of carrier elements which are puzzled together. Said electronic circuit board unit is functional working together with a single electronic consumer unit.
US 2005/0046978 A1 refers to a vehicle accessory module and describes an electronic circuit board unit generally for a rear view device.
US 2002/0043718 A1 refers to sockets for module extension and memory system using the same.
WO 2014/032976 A1 refers to a vehicle camera with integrated HF antenna.
It would be desirable to further develop the known electronic circuit board unit such that it allows a space-saving building of a rear view device.